


Busted!

by layla_aaron



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drool Catcher, F/M, Fluff, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina is caught staring at Robin and gets called out.</p><p>Written for <a class="style6" href="http://tardis-mafia.livejournal.com/"><b>Tardis_Mafia</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Queen and Outlaw**](http://queenandoutlaw.livejournal.com/) 1st Recurring Comment Ficathon
> 
>  **Author Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.

Regina sensed the moment _he_ walked into Granny's. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed it. She dropped her gaze back to the cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She waited, expecting him to join her and make some outrageously flirtatious comment. When he didn't join her, she grasped the cup and slowly spun the stool around.

He sat at the table with the Charmings, intent in some discussion with them. Given the current situation with Zelena, everyone was on high alert, so this was likely another conversation about the security of the town and its citizens.

She took the opportunity to watch him, to learn his mannerisms and study his features. Sipping her chocolate, she savored the opportunity to watch him surreptitiously. 

"Would you like a drool catcher, Regina?"

Regina whirled around to glare at the source of the question, only to find Ruby grinning at her. 

The other woman shrugged. "Can't say that I blame you, but you might want to make it a little less obvious if you don't want rumors to make the rounds."

Regina set her cup down, swallowed, then murmured, "I was that obvious?"

Ruby reached over and covered Regina's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Only to a professional ogler like myself. Again, I can't say that I blame you. He's easy on the eyes." She leaned in and whispered, "And if he looked at me the way he looks at you, I'd be doing the same thing."

The older woman pulled her hand away and rose from the stool. She pulled money from her pocket and set it on the counter. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Ruby." Casting one last quick glance in the direction of the booth across the restaurant, Regina made her way to the door.

***

When the door shut behind Regina, David cleared his throat. "Now that she's gone, do you think we can focus on discussing the safety of the town's citizens, Robin?"

"What?" the bandit replied.

David let out a loud sigh. "Now that Regina's gone, do you think we can focus on the matter at hand?"

"Sorry," Robin said with a half smile. "I guess I was a bit distracted."

"A bit," Mary Margaret teased. "I thought I was going to have to call Ruby over here to wipe the table. You were drooling."

The bandit chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only somewhat," David replied.


End file.
